¿Que te pasa Naruto?
by NoritaYandere
Summary: En la tarde lluviosa, una alucinacion o una visita verdadera... Recordando la pareja NaruSasu... Yaoi.


_Atención:__** Prohibida**__ la lectura de este texto para menores de __**16 años.**_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pues son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta reproducción es por mera diversión y no se busca degradar a los personajes._

_No copiar ni publicar sin el nombre expreso de la autora original o notificación especial a la misma._

**¿Qué te pasa Naruto?**

Una suave brisa fría atravesaba las poco transitadas calles de Konoha, las tiendas yacían vacías o simplemente cerradas, en una escuela cercana las madres llevaban a sus niños con apuro a casa y los maestros observaban al cielo rogando que las nubes grises que cubrían toda la aldea nos les alcanzase hasta estar en sus preciados hogares. Lo mismo pensó un cansado rubio que volvía de una misión simple, aburrido, agotado y hambriento solo quería comer algo de ramen que había pedido para llevar, ducharse e irse a la cama; camino sin apuro por las escaleras de su apartamento deteniéndose solo a ver el relámpago que cruzo el cielo a un lado de los cinco hokages de piedra, entro a su habitación y de alguna manera se agradeció a si mismo haberla ordenado antes de la ultima misión; coloco el ramen sobre la mesa para cerrar con apuro las ventanas marcadas de gotas de lluvia, pequeños espejos para recordar momentos demasiado tristes, la muerte del tercero era una y, la pelea con Sasuke en el valle del Fin justo antes de que se fuera.

Hizo una mueca y se precipito sobre la cama, un punto fijo en el techo le hacía burla mientras trataba de no sentir el dolor de los golpes de su amigo, no los físicos, más bien aquellos que sacaron a la luz la oscuridad del corazón del Uchiha, se removió un poco sobre las sabanas blancas y trato de tragar el nudo en su garganta. A veces casi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del pelinegro, su frente a unos sentimientos de él mientras la lluvia les mojaba enfriando sus almas. Casi podía sentir el toque de su mano en su hombro cada que terminaban una misión como grupo, recordar su cara seria cuando procuraba molestarle y ¿por qué no? Sus ojos que le observaban expectantes cuando le superaba entrenando, luchando, comiendo e incluso duchándose. Una sonrisa se escapo de los bronceados labios. "Es verdad" pensó "nos duchábamos juntos" cerro sus ojos para recordar con facilidad esos momentos de niños en los que no existía perversión, todo era un juego, una competencia en la que el ganador podía regodearse todo lo que quisiera o todo lo que pudiera, las guerras de agua en las aguas termales, terminaban por molestar a los demás visitantes, e incluso cierta vez jugaban golpeándose con la punta de las toallas en los vestidores "éramos unos niños" susurro antes de recordar su victoria cuando uno de sus movimientos dejo una marca roja en la blanca piel de la nalga de su amigo, casi juro haberle oído chillar por lo que se rio bastante pero luego se disculpo con un apretón de manos seguido por un ataque de curiosidad por el moretón ganador "enséñamelo Sasuke!" le rogo unas cuantas veces ante la negativa de su amigo "Vamos! Es mi golpe ganador! Enseñamelo-ttebayo!" de nuevo una sonrisa se le escapó por la cara de resignación del Uchiha que le susurraba "Esta bien, usuratonkachi" se volteaba y se quitaba la toalla mostrándole el círculo rojo que adornaba la nívea piel de este, paso un momento antes de que se dieran cuenta que la situación en la que estaban, se rio y recordó la imagen con mayor claridad, Sasuke inclinado ligeramente mostrándole su redondo trasero blanco como la leche con una marca roja brillante, pero mas allá un hoyito rosado que parecía bastante suave "¿pero en que estas pensando Naruto?" dijo sonrojado y cerró los ojos de nuevo "era muy lindo" pensó aun con esa imagen en su cabeza casi pudo verle de nuevo sonrojado cuando se dieron cuenta de los vergonzoso de la situación.

Un relámpago ilumino la habitación cuya iluminación interna había sido olvidada, segundos después un trueno acabo con la imagen mental de Naruto. El viento golpeaba la ventana junto a las heladas gotas de lluvia, el joven muchacho de dieciséis años soltó un suspiro y admitió que fue suerte, empezaba a excitarse, no podía descargarse en las misiones así que sus hormonas hacían en su cuerpo lo que les diese la gana, volvió a suspirar, camino hasta la mesa y empezó a engullir el ramen aún tibio para olvidar sus propios pensamientos pervertidos. Pero su mente no le dejaba en paz "¿aun será igual allí?" pensaba "pero que mierda Naruto, cálmate ya!" le dijo resonante su propia conciencia, termino el ramen y paso a desvestirse, como se lo había imaginado ya estaba duro, ignoro su situación y se dio una ducha fría para calmar su cuerpo, una vez cerró los ojos se vio frente a un sonriente zorro que le observaba desde su jaula – ¿Que sucede Naruto? ¿Pareces agitado? – gruño provocando el disgusto de Naruto "maldito Zorro molesto" susurró para que le escuchara, una vez terminó, solo con una toalla que secaba su cabello dejando las precarias gotas resbalarse por su piel dorada, en su habitación corría una brisa de escalofríos, la ventana golpeaba haciendo un ruido molesto y las gotas mojaban el piso al igual que los pies del rubio que esta vez se aseguro de cerrarla bien, se seco para evitar un refriado y se coloco solo unos bóxers holgados; todo a oscuras.

De nuevo se lanzo sobre su cama, suspiro de nuevo pero esta vez un olor familiar inundo sus pulmones, era parecido al de los manantiales, a las flores y al pasto; un olor casi hipnótico, adictivo. Su cuerpo reacciono al aroma como si este le acariciara, tal vez era su propia pubertad que le jugaba una broma pero se sentía genial, tan solo ese olor, se llevo una mano a su ropa interior que ya había sido manchada por la necesidad y se acaricio sobre ella, no era suficiente; metió sus dedos y movió un poco, de arriba abajo, exhalaba con fuerza e inhalaba de nuevo ese olor tan conocido que había olvidado, cerro sus ojos sumido en una especie de maldición placentera, extasiante, su mente y su vista se nublaron pero ese olor ese olor era, era un olor masculino, embriagante.

Se exalto cuando una mano rozo su mejilla, abrió los ojos de golpe pero la oscuridad ocultaba la silueta sentada en su cama, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo parecía dormido, cuando la cabeza de su atacante se aparto de su entrepierna y le observo solo pudo ver ese rojo brillante que recordaba bien, fue solo un segundo en que sentía que su mente fue revuelta llenándose de imágenes de su infancia junto a ese hombre. Juegos, peleas, risas y llanto, de nuevo un relámpago ilumino el lugar y las caras de ambos, una de piel clara y lisa como la seda más fina, que enmarcaba dos diamantes rojos sangre y una sonrisa cálida; y la otra bronceada y con tres rayitas a cada lado, cuyos grandes ojos azules observaban a la persona a su lado sin poder creerlo; boquiabierto y sin poder moverse solo se quedo allí mientras el joven Uchiha se acercaba a su cara para colocar en ella un beso suave, casi infantil seguido por otros a través de la mejilla del rubio estupefacto que se aferraba a la sabanas con ambas manos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Naruto no podía cerrar su ojos ni tan siquiera cuando un beso suave y tembloroso invadió sus labios, tornándose más necesitado y salvaje no pudo evitar responder, antes de darse cuenta estaba halando hacia sí la cabeza de su acompañante, saboreando su boca con su lengua mientras le sostenía del cabello y le hacía caer sobre él, se hundía cada vez más en esos delgados labios, ese cuerpo caliente que respiraba tan agitado como él y se aferraba a su pecho. Las gotas se resbalaban en el vidrio empañado del pequeño apartamento mientras Naruto ignoraba el entumecimiento de su cuerpo y se levantaba sin soltar aún ese cuerpo que le igualaba en estatura, sin dejar de besarle y con la confianza de un veterano le bajo la camisa deslizándola por sus brazos, tocando toda esa extensión de suave piel, procuro no desesperarse cuando le abrazaba ahora con el torso desnudo, beso su cuello sintiéndole estremecerse con cada toque, por un momento creyó que caería de su abrazo puesto que se inclinaba hacia atrás para permitirle el paso completo a su cuello, le besó, le lamió como si fuese un dulce, le acarició; desde su espalda suavemente hasta que su pantalón estorbo, sin delicadeza se deshizo de este sintiéndole caer incluso con la blanca camiseta que enseñaba el pecho que ahora chupeteaba, podía escuchar la respiración de Sasuke, sus latidos, sus gemidos suaves, inaudibles para quien no fuese él.

Le abrazó con fuerza contra sí, como si jamás fuese a soltarle, le apretó contra su cuerpo sintiendo al unísono su erección apretada contra la ropa y la del pelinegro totalmente desnuda frotándose indecentemente, palpitando por un toque estimulante; de nuevo esos suaves labios le aprisionaron, dificultándole respirar saboreando toda la boca se su acompañante aparentemente indefenso ante sus caricias, sin embargo sintió su empuje y tropezó con su cama cayendo sentado "Sasuke" pronunció sin recibir respuesta, se dejo llevar hasta quedar recostado con ese delgado cuerpo sobre él, parecía temblar cuando se dejo abrazar para luego separarse y deshacerse de sus bóxers, Naruto cayó de nuevo en el placer cuando esas delgadas manos empezaron a moverse por toda su extensión, de manera rítmica, se vio nublado de nuevo solo podía ver el sharingan brillando y deseó por un momento poder ver en la oscuridad, un escalofrió recorrió su espina cuando algo más húmedo y caliente rozo la punta de su libido, la lengua del Uchiha exploraba toda esa zona dejando rastros de saliva que se enfriaban y calentaban conforme les repasaba, decidiendo por fin meterlo en su boca, el rubio se sintió en el paraíso tomo a Sasuke de su ya despeinada cabellera y le guió, primero suave provocándole suspiros subiendo la velocidad hasta hacerle gemir, de nuevo esos ojos rojos le observaban expectantes cuando la habitación quedo en blanco por acción de la electricidad desprendida del cielo pudo observar por unos segundos a Sasuke con ese trozo de carne en su boca, sonrojado entre sus piernas mientras le saboreaba, percatándose también de que solo entraba la mitad, solo esa imagen le hizo querer manchar esa carita con su esencia "Maldición Sasuke…" volvió a decir faltándole añadir, "si que eres lindo".

De nuevo sintió ese cuerpo moverse sobre él, tal vez se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad o afuera aclaraba el atardecer, podía distinguirle completamente, blanco, delgado, con el cabello alborotado y la cara roja por el agite, le vio agacharse sobre él con las piernas totalmente abiertas y con ayuda de su mano llevar el hinchado miembro de Naruto a su entrada, este solo le miraba tratando de no explotar de una sola vez, ese lugar seguía igual, era igual de rosado; de suave. El rubio soltó un gemido cuando la punta de su extensión entró en el caliente cuerpo del pelinegro que luchaba para no soltar un quejido, Naruto era enorme y el Uchiha hacia gran uso de su control para meter poco a poco aquel trozo de carne palpitante que parecía llevarle al infierno, el formado cuerpo del jinchuriki temblaba de excitación cuando por fin estuvo por completo dentro de Sasuke que sentado de esa forma permitía al otro verle completamente, y quieto por el dolor del intruso en su cuerpo solo se dejaba tocar por las extrañamente delicadas manos del rubio.

Afuera solo caía un lluvia leve que parecía cantar cuando chocaba contra el techo de madera cuando Naruto decidió moverse dentro del tembloroso cuerpo de su compañero, lento, delicado, como si pudiese romperse en mil pedacitos esa invención de su imaginación, se movió hasta que un gemido le indico el lugar exacto donde podía tocar "Me estoy volviendo loco" pensó sin poder parpadear al ver al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha moviéndose suavemente de arriba abajo haciéndole cada vez más difícil la tarea de no llenarle por completo cuando su miembro era chupado por la abertura del pelinegro. Le acomodó con cuidado para poder besarle, le tomo de las nalgas y le hizo moverse un poco más mientras escuchaba sus gemidos ligeros, besó su cuello y trato de ir más adentro, más rápido, más fuerte, Sasuke se estremecía entre sus brazos con cada embestida parecía que su cuerpo dolía de placer, Naruto empezó además a masajear la masculinidad de Sasuke que mojaba su vientre y pedía agritos ser atendida, se movieron más, de arriba abajo sacudiendo la cama provocando un ruido sordo en la madera del piso. "Más fuerte" por fin soltó el pelinegro con la cara enrojecida, la mirada perdida y el orgullo roto en pedacitos Naruto arretemetió contra ese joven que le rasguñaba los hombros, que dejaba caer gotas de saliva por su barbilla "Voy a correrme!" gruñó Sasuke brincando sobre Naruto de manera violenta, con un movimiento rápido Naruto le tomó entre sus brazos y con un último movimiento le lleno por completo sintiendo al instante el clímax de su amante caliente sobre su estomago. Deliró. Solo pudo ver esos ojos rojos durante un momento más antes de caer desmayado, su cuerpo había cedido por completo y su mente se sumió en un profundo descanso acunado por el frio de la lluvia.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó un Tobi bastante burlón.

No te importa – gruñó en repuesta el sobreviviente de los Uchiha, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la cueva sin poder evitarlo observó tras sí las gotas de lluvia que empapaban su alma. Su expresión se tornó melancólica y susurró para nadie "Lastima que solo será un sueño".

**Nora O.H.**

**Si te gustó o no, añade a favoritos o comenta tu crítica.**


End file.
